Fern
This character belongs to Samurai and is part of their book, Path of Legends. Fern and the Path of Legends universe are © 2019 Ashton Knight '''(Samurai), all rights reserved.' Appearance Fern is average height for an Angel, standing at about five feet and eleven inches with a lean build and a decent amount of muscle. At the same time, though, she’s a bit of a twig, especially when compared to her Titan husband. She has short, purplish black hair and blue eyes – the latter being very unusual for an Angel – as well as a fairly pale skin tone. She doesn’t tan no matter how much time she spends outside, which is a lot. She doesn’t mind the wilderness and gets pretty intense when it comes to family camping trips, but we’ll get to that later. She usually dresses in a red shinobi shozoku with a white hachimaki and belt. Sometimes she’ll also wear a loose, relaxed jacket-robe-thing and hakama, complete with another white belt. She does not like shoes, but will wear split-toed boots on missions. Only then – otherwise, whether she’s nagging kids at home, camping in the woods, or scaring everyone at the mall, she’s barefoot. Fern doesn't have wings, but she does in Birthplace. She is also a former prisoner of the Ancient Kingdom, many times over. Put two and two together and you can guess what happened to her. Personality Fern is tough and strong, but she can be emotional when she’s overwhelmed or scared. She’s not a team player and prefers to be on her own; she’s not shy, but she doesn’t like socializing and thus has very few friends, and she’s just fine with that. The few friends she has are very important to her, so if Fern lets you in, you just made a lifelong friend. She likes being outside and absolutely loves camping, so she’s always dragging her family to some random place in the woods or mountains. One of her favorite camping activities is fishing, and she can catch fish with her bare hands because her reflexes are just that quick. Abilities Voice and Manner of Speaking She almost always sounds like she's sassing you, even when she isn't (though that is rare). Relationships Thorn Fern describes Thorn as the best friend she's ever had, and though she never wanted to fall in love again because she'd had horrible luck with men, she ended up falling in love with him. He proved to be nothing like her ex-husband and remains loving, caring, and the best friend she could ever ask for. Jaguar Jaguar is her first child, whom she loves very much. He was an easy child for the most part, but he was also always getting into things and causing trouble, so in that sense, he wasn't easy. Even though he isn't a baby anymore, he always will be Fern's baby, though she isn't the sappy kind to tell him that. Storm Storm is her second child, and while she was a lot more difficult than Jaguar, Fern doesn't love her any less. Atasuke Fern didn't get along with Atasuke at first, but she grew to respect him and then began to think of him as a friend. She was devastated by his death and misses him greatly. Timber Wolf Jaguar's Father He was rich and powerful, but also manipulative and emotionally/psychologically abusive. Fern thinks he might be dead, but if he's still around, she never wants to cross paths with him again. Luka Luka is one of the samurai lords who founded Armistice, and he was a close friend of Fern's for many years. She met him before he inherited his estate and title, and even when he became a lord, he didn't change a bit. They remained friends for a long time, but after Atasuke was killed, Fern cut ties with not only Armistice, but with Luka. He wants to make amends with her and her family and misses her a lot. Trivia * She is only four years younger than Thorn, making her one of the oldest Defenders in the series. * Ferns are really nice plants, so I named her that. * Her name is unintentionally connected to ''Where the Red Fern Grows. ''According to the legend in the book I've only seen the movie but shh, 'angels' plant red ferns. So "Crimson Fern" is a very appropriate name for an Angel. Quotes ''"I may not have forgiven you, but I don't want you dead. Get better bodyguards." (to Luka) "Cooking and you are not friends. What’s this called, Wonderful Cooking? You’ve never made anything wonderful.” (to Thorn, concerning his cooking) ''“A pinch doesn’t mean half the container.” ''(to Thorn, regarding his use of too much salt in cooking) Gallery Drawings Drawn by me unless otherwise stated. Other Stuff Reference Images These aren't mine. Just here for reference purposes. :3 Category:Content (Samurai) Category:Characters Category:Females